ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from Petropia. 'Appearance' Diamondhead is a silicon-based lifeform that is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of extremely sharp and durable green crystals. He also sports 4 green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. In ''Alien Force'' and ''Ultimate Alien'', Diamondhead's appearance has been slightly altered. His torso is now similar to Chromastone's, which is purple crystal which has black lines and dots over it, it's comfirmed Diamondhead will lose this naturally later. There are now 6 crystal points on his back instead of 4 and now also sports two more on the front of his chest. In the original series, Diamondhead wore a uniform which is black on one half and white on the other with the Omnitrix symbol on his left chest. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Diamondhead is naked and wears the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Diamondhead has darker and shinier diamonds, thinner arms, more rounded body, no spikes and a more square head. She wears a uniform like Ben Diamondhead's, expect it is half dark blue half light blue. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her left chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Diamondhead has a super dense body which is composed of extremely dense organic green and purple crystals. He is able to manipulate the atomic structure of his crystalline structure and physiology at will, thus allowing him to make crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand and fire crystals rapidly from his hands. He can make huge clusters of crystals, creating crystal shields and make ramps. In certain ways, he can even reshape his projectiles into certain shapes and can make giant body parts like hands to capture enemies. He can control the crystals that are not even connected to his body. The same ability also allows him to regenerate to a limited extent, such as growing severed or lost limbs. In addition to growing crystals on himself, he can also grow them over other objects. In addition, to his crystalkinetic powers his body itself acts as a living prism, making lasers and weapons similar useless refracting the beams. He also has proved strong enough to easily beat Kevin and Vilgax. In Alien Force, Diamondhead's powers have grown drama tically, as shown in the episode, Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Diamondhead can levitate three pillars of crystal that he controls to aim toward Vilgax, thus defeating him. The crystal shards that he fires not only inflict more impact,they have a new effect which is having to explode on contact with an enemy or an object in general. In Vendetta, he is now shown to have another ability similar to Chromastone's energy absorption and projection abilities, he could absorb and redirect lasers and energy blasts, instead of refracting them in the original series, but most likely still can. 'Weaknesses' Diamondhead is shown to have a couple of drawbacks to his crystaline body. One of them is that it can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations or even fall unconscious, shown in the non-canon episode Ken 10 or when he received a direct supersonic hit from Animo's mutated bats in Ben 10 vs. Negative 10 pt. 1. The other drawback is while Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. His body can also shatter if the physical force on him is brutal. He is able to survive if shattered, only if his head is still intact, shown in the episode The Secret of Chromastone. '' 'Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' *Diamondhead first appeared in And Then There Were 10, Diamondhead defeated one of Vilgax's drones. *In Hunted, Diamondhead was training himself, but got Gwen covered in suncream. He was later used to battled Sixsix and Kraab. *In Secrets, Diamondhead caught a crook. Later, he was was seen twice when the Omnitrix malfuntioned, once when he was captured and again battling Vilgax before getting cracked and changing to Ghostfreak. *In The Big Tick, Diamondhead failed to defeat The Great One. *In Framed, Diamondhead failed to defeat Kevin as Heatblast. He was later used by Kevin to hurt Lt. Steel and battled Ben as Four Arms, before changing to Heatblast again. *In Grudge Match, Diamondhead battled Kevin 11 and defeated one of Slix Vigma's drones. *In Back With a Vengeance, Diamondhead appeared when Ben unlocked the Master Control. *In Ben 10,000, an alternate timeline Diamondhead was used twice by Ben 10,000 to battle Animo. He was used by 10 year old Ben later to battle Vilgax. *In Midnight Madness, Diamondhead was used under Sublimino's control. He stole a fairground ride's engine. *In A Change of Face, Diamondhead tried to chase some theives. But couldn't control his scooter and kept crashing. *In Under Wraps, Diamondhead dug up some Corrodium and battle the Mummy. *In The Unnaturals, Diamondhead was used to battle the Squires. *In The Visitor, Diamondhead tried helping repair the Rustbucket, before getting annoyed by Xylene. *In Perfect Day, a dream Diamondhead defeated Sixsix and Vulkanus. *In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Diamondhead defeated Camille's ex-boyfriend. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Diamondhead was used by Ben 10,000. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1), Diamondhead stopped the Rustbucket from crashing. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, Diamondhead saved his classmates from Vilgax's drones. *In Gwen 10, Gwen used Diamondhead to defeat Vilgax's drone. Her fight with the drone almost mirrors Ben's fight. However, she uses her book smarts to effectively rebound the laser blast without doing more than necessary damage. *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, Diamondhead fights Eon, but Eon gets away. Ben spent his remaining time as Diamondhead in the girls' locker room. *In Alien Force, Diamondhead returns in Vengance Of Vilgax: Part 2, regenerating from Chromastone's remains after Vilgax destroyed him and he defeated Vilgax. *In Single-Handed, Juile transforms Ben into Diamondhead and uses his hand by firing Diamondhead's crystal shards. However, this causes problems for Diamondhead, as his left arm also fires shards, unintentionally destroying a rock bridge he was walking on. *In If All Else Fails, Diamondhead helps cut up the Highbreed Tree Monster. *In In Charms Way, Diamondhead battled a hypnotized Kevin. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Tetrax transforms Ben into Diamondhead and releases Chromastone from inside him. He later was used to revive the Petrosapiens. *In Vendetta, Diamondhead battled Ragnarok. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Albedo used Diamondhead to capture Kevin. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Vilgax's Bioids used Diamondhead. *He was also used by Albedo to fight and kidnap Kevin and one of the alien forms Vilgax's army of bioids take. *In Ultimate Alien, Diamondhead returned in Basic Training, where he was used in a training exercise. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Diamondhead has used by Ben 10,000 to fight Eon. 'Alternate Future' The possible future set in ''Ben 10,000, Diamondhead has regained predominant clothing. As well as a black-layered shirt, the Omnitrix symbol has moved to the center of his chest from the left side of his chest. His pants are now white and he has black boots, and his jaw also seems jagged. The diamond shards at his back are now bigger. He seems more durable than before, but he still gets shattered by strong sonic vibrations, as shown in Ken 10. Since he is more durable than before, he also became a lot stronger than before. He can properly use his powers now and can create more different diamond attacks. 'Appearances' Ben 10 * And Then There Were 10 ''(first appearance) * ''Hunted (x2) * Secrets (x3) * The Big Tick '' * ''Framed * Grudge Match * Back With a Vengeance * Ben 10,000 * Midnight Madness ''(under hypnosis, unseen) * ''A Change of Face ''(accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) * ''Under Wraps * The Unnaturals * The Visitor * Perfect Day ''(Dream) * ''Big Fat Alien Wedding * Ken 10 * Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1) * Goodbye and Good Riddance * Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix * Ben 10: Race Against Time 'Games' *Galactic Racing 'Ben 10: Alien Force' * Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 ''(first re-appearance) * ''Single-Handed ''(selected by Julie) * ''If All Else Fails * In Charm's Way * The Secret of Chromastone ''(x2) * ''Vendetta * The Final Battle: Part 1 ''(used by Albedo) * ''The Final Battle: Part 2 ''(used by Bioids) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' * [[Basic Training|''Basic Training]] (first re-appearance) * ''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (used by Ben 10,000)(x2) 'Online Games' 'Ben 10' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 * 4" Diamondhead * 4" Diamondhead(Battle version) * 10 cm Diamondhead(DNAlien) Ben 10: Alien Force * 10 year-old and 15 year-old Ben Tennyson, Diamondhead and Chromastone See Also *Diamondhead/Gallery Trivia *In one of the Ultimate Alien posters, Diamondhead is the only original series alien to be displayed whilst all the Alien Force and Ultimate Alien aliens are displayed. *Diamondhead is one of the most used aliens in Alien Force Season 3. *Diamondhead is the only alien to appear in every season finale of the original series. *Diamondhead is the 'only '''non-ultimate alien other than Way Big and Alien X to defeat Vilgax in Alien Force. *It's ironic how Diamondhead was chosen to be part of the original 10 replacing Cannonbolt in the early concepts of Ben 10 but in Alien Force he appeared after Cannonbolt's first re-appearence. *Diamondhead is the first alien from the original series' original 10 to appear in Alien Force, the second being Ghostfreak. *Diamondhead might be immune to Eon's aging ray, as he is made of diamond and diamond doesn't age, but he might become an older person and can die from age, so it is possible he isn't truely immune to it. *Diamondhead is one of Ben's most resilient aliens, considering all the damage he sustains through the series, including in The Final Battle: Part 1 when Kevin accidentally ran into him with his car with Diamondhead taking no damage at all. *Diamondhead can pull out the diamonds sticking out of his body and use them like a sword or arrow. *In the German version of the series, Diamondhead - like so many others of Ben's aliens - was for unknown reasons misnamed. In his case he was called Stahlschädel (Steel Skull), even though he is evidently composed of a crystalline substance. *In [[Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2|''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2]], Ben as Diamondhead, shot diamond projectiles at Vilgax, injuring him; however, in the original series the projectiles didn't have any effect. This is likely due to the crystals new exploding effect. *Diamondhead's transformation in ''Alien Force'' is similar to Chromastone's. *Diamondhead is the first Ultimatrix alien used by Albedo, and the first Ultimatrix alien used in the series. *Diamondhead is the 4th alien from the original series to reappear in a sequel series. *In the original series, Diamondhead shifts his hands to cut something but in Alien Force he doesn't shift his hands. *Diamondhead is the first alien named, and he, along with Stink Arms, Eye Guy and Ultimate Humungousaur, are the only four aliens who were named by another character besides Ben. Max named Diamondhead, Gwen named Stinkarms and Eye Guy and Albedo named Ultimate Humungousaur. *Diamondhead has been referred to as a "giant ice sculpture thing" and a "walking chandelier." *Diamondhead is not made of Taedenite, as confirmed by Dwayne. *Diamondhead is the sixth alien to miss an entire season while unlocked in the current playlist. He was absent in Ultimate Alien Season 1. The first was Ripjaws in Ben 10 season 3, the second and third were Benwolf and Benvicktor in Ben 10 season 4 and the fourth and fifth were Alien X in Ben 10: Alien Force seasons 2 and 3. *Diamondhead's fighting skills seem to have been upgraded throughout the series, this is mostly due to Ben being more used to using Diamondhead than most of his other aliens. *Diamondhead is one of the four aliens used by both the first and second Ben 10,000. *Diamondhead and Heatblast appear in all Eon's appearances. *Diamondhead's voice was the original voice when he re-appeared in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, but changed to a higher pitch in AF and UA. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Mineral Alien Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Cleanup